


Can't wait

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Condoms, Dildos, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Established Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, Gay Porn Hard, Horniness, Horny Yuri Plisetsky, Hot, Lube, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Married Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Masturbation, Minor Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva, Moaning, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Spit As Lube, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri está muy ansioso y no puede esperar a que su esposo Victor llegue a casa.El joven rubio recuerda los consejos de su amiga para que la espera no se le haga tan difícil y pesada.---Prompt:Sex toys / Juguetes sexuales.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 3





	Can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (20 años) y Victor Nikiforov (32 años)**

Victor Nikiforov nunca disfrazó la verdad. Cuando Yuri Plisetsky y él se hicieron novios, le advirtió a que una relación entre ambos podría ser un tanto complicada. No precisamente por la diferencia de edad u otras cuestiones personales que podrían surgir entre ellos en algún momento, sino más bien, por la profesión del mayor.

Nikiforov era piloto aviador, trabajaba en una de las mayores aerolíneas de Rusia que realizaba vuelos intercontinentales y en ocasiones demoraba varios días en volver a casa. Pero el más joven estaba muy enamorado y manifestó que eso no afectaría en absoluto a la relación.

Así fue que mantuvieron un noviazgo llevadero y feliz hasta que decidieron contraer matrimonio. Entonces el joven Plisetsky comenzó a darse cuenta que no era del todo fácil estar casado con piloto, sobre todo porque pasaba muchos días solo en casa y extrañaba demasiado a su esposo. Pero aún así, era consciente de que él mismo lo había aceptado de esa manera.

La parte positiva de estar lejos varios días era que tenían tiempo suficiente para echarse de menos, por lo que la convivencia de ninguna manera se tornaría una monótona rutina en ese matrimonio. Eso estaba más que claro porque cuando se volvían a ver, se sentían por demás contentos, tenían múltiples novedades que contarse, salían a todas partes y estaban tan enamorados que parecía experimentaban de nuevo aquellas mismas sensaciones tan propias del noviazgo.

La intimidad no era excepción, desbordaban fuego y pasión en cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales y en ocasiones, se pasaban el día entero haciendo el amor como si tuvieran energías inagotables, rehusándose a abandonar la cama salvo en casos de extrema necesidad.

Yuri por cuenta propia había hecho una promesa a su esposo aunque sabía que le costaría mucho cumplirla. Le había dicho a Vitya que los días que estuviera fuera de la casa, él se abstendría de masturbarse y que esperaría su regreso, los cuales serían todavía más fogosos e intensos de ese modo.

En el fondo, Victor sabía que el otro no lo resistiría pero tampoco era como si le molestase que su esposo recurriera a autosatisfacerse en su ausencia. Pero le causaba gracia y también cierta ternura ese gesto de consideración que Yuri quería tener para con él.

En esa ocasión puntual, Nikiforov dijo que demoraría unos cuatro días en regresar pero ni siquiera pasó un día desde que se despidieron cuando el rubio no pudo contenerse y lamentó no poder mantener su promesa. Esa madrugada despertó de pronto con una gran erección y sintiéndose excesivamente caliente luego de haber tenido sueños eróticos con su esposo. Todo lo que quería era que el albino estuviera allí para aplacar sus libidinosos deseos.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh... aaahhh...Vitya!!! -exclamaba ansioso, cerrando los ojos mientras su mano derecha se movía de manera frenética en torno a su falo e imaginaba que su esposo lo follaba como todo un salvaje- ¡¡¡Más... más... aaahhh...no pares!!!

Siguió así hasta que comenzó a venirse con tanta intensidad dejando los rastros de su semen esparcidos sobre su abdomen, en sus manos e incluso en las sábanas, respirando agitado y disfrutando de las placenteras y fugaces sensaciones con la fija imagen de su cónyuge en sus pensamientos, todavía murmurando su nombre e incluso sintiendo ganas de más.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que también había utilizado sus dedos para estimularse en su candente sesión de placer en solitario. Se sintió sorprendido porque eran muy contadas las veces en las que hacía eso.

—No es igual a cuando me lo hace él -susurró el joven y abrió los ojos, rememorando esas veces en las que su esposo se dedicaba a hurgar y dilatar con sus largos dedos el hambriento orificio antes de profanarlo y llenarlo de sí mismo- ¡Dios, cómo lo quiero en mí ahora!

En cuanto retiró sus dedos de su interior, notó que seguía excitado, su pene continuaba algo erecto y sin dudas iba a precisar de una siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que no le bastaría hacerlo como acostumbraba.

—¿¡Uh!? -se levantó con suma rapidez de la cama y fue hasta el guardarropas, había recordado cierta cosa que tenía por allí estratégicamente oculta y hasta ese momento no se le había cruzado por la mente probar- Aquí está -murmuró quitando una caja de cartón alargada que en realidad pasaría desapercibida pues no tenía nada de especial a simple vista-

El rubio regresó a la cama y se sentó allí a revisar el contenido. Sonrió con sorna al recordar que había sido un obsequio de su amiga Mila Babicheva y que en su momento lo tildó como algo patético e inservible.

_—¡¡¡Pero estás loca, Mila!!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me pueden gustar estas cosas? ¡No soy ningún urgido como para usar algo así!_

Yuri rememoró sus quejas al pie de la letra así como la vergüenza que sintió en aquella oportunidad, al igual que a su amiga que estallaba de risa al ver su reacción. Cuando la mujer dejó de reír, le explicó el motivo de su tan particular regalo.

_—No tiene nada malo agregar algo de sazón a tu vida sexual. Todo es absolutamente válido -la pelirroja guiñó un ojo- Tal vez lo puedas necesitar un día que extrañes a Victor cuando él se encuentre de viaje. Además es como de su tamaño, ¿cierto?_

_—Mmm sí, eso sí -frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de lo que la otra dijo- ¿¡Pero cómo demonios es que tú sabes eso!? -la observó con desconfianza- ¡Yo jamás te dije nada sobre esa cuestión!_

_—Quédate tranquilo, Yuri. No creas le he visto el pene a tu esposo o que le pregunté -bromeó- Simplemente lo consulté con Otabek y deliberamos algo aproximado._

_—¿¡Con él!? -el rubio se alarmó aún más con las revelaciones de su amiga-_

_—Sí, le pregunté a Beka como cuánto creía él que le mide a Victor y me dio una cifra estimativa._

_—Nunca me esperé algo así de él -Plisetsky suspiró hastiado- Dile que es un maldito conspirador. ¡Par de atrevidos! ¿Con qué derecho se ponen a hablar del pene de mi esposo?_

_—¡Y vaya suerte que tienes, Yuri! -la pelirroja lo codeó un par de veces- Si Beka lo tuviera de ese tamaño, te juro lo tendría amarrado a la cama las 24 horas del día jajajajajaja -rió efusivamente, algo sonrojada tan solo de imaginarlo- Pero no me quejo, igual estoy bien servida pero tú eres de lo más afortunado._

_—¡Cállate ya! -protestó aún más avergonzado- ¡A mí no me interesa saber cuánto le mide a ese traidor! Creí que él era mi amigo y resulta que se pusieron de acuerdo para regalarme esta... cosa -cerró la caja y la hizo a un lado-_

_—¿Tanto pudor te causa llamarlo por su nombre? ¡Es solo un dildo! O si prefieres decirle consolador, también está bien._

_—¡¡¡Baja la maldita voz, bruja!!! -miró a su alrededor, creyendo que alguien pudo haber escuchado eso ya que estaban en plena calle- Está bien, me lo llevaré pero te aseguro que no lo usaré jamás. Mi vida sexual con Victor es genial y no necesitamos añadir algo como esto._

_—Igual quédatelo, por las dudas -insistió ella- Nunca sabe cuando lo podrías necesitar. Yo también tengo uno en casa._

_—Tú debes tener una colección de estos -puso una expresión de asco al hacerse la imagen mental- Ya puedo imaginar lo que haces a Otabek con ellos._

_—Créeme que él lo disfruta y mucho._

_—¡Afff! No tenía que saber eso._

\---

Unos pocos días después de aquello, Yuri andaba un tanto nervioso pero más que nada, se sentía desconcertado y temeroso por lo que le andaba pasando. Había regresado de comprar condones y lubricante ya que sus reservas se agotaron.

—Hoy será la última vez que hago esto, lo prometo -murmuró el rubio en lo que llegaba a su habitación e iba quitarse a la ropa una por una con lentitud, era como si quisiera demorar tanto como le resultara posible pero una vez más, su libido comenzaba a incomodarlo y a provocarle estragos- ¡Mierda! -exclamó al notar su pene totalmente despierto y las ganas de contar con la inmediata presencia de su esposo lo asaltaron-

Encendió la televisión que estaba vinculada a su computadora y puso a reproducir una lista de vídeos pornográficos, ya armada con antelación. Había optado por filmes donde los actores tuvieran ciertas semejanzas físicas con él y con Victor para poder inspirarse mejor.

Se recostó en la cama y se puso a mirar los vídeos en cuestión; acariciaba su miembro con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda estimulaba de forma alternada sus pezones. Sus ojos se fijaban en las acciones de los actores y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior imaginando que su esposo le daba una deliciosa felación al igual que el atractivo sujeto que aparecía en la pantalla.

—¡¡¡Vitya!!! -murmuró y sus movimientos manuales se hicieron más rápidos e intensos, tanto que en cuestión de segundos ya tenía la mano humedecida con sus propios fluidos, cerró los ojos y prosiguió, necesitaba más de esas placenteras sensaciones así que lubricó un par de sus dedos con saliva y los condujo a su entrada sin dejar de masturbarse un solo rato, al mismo tiempo gemía más y clamaba el nombre ajeno- Ahhh... ahhh... Vic... tor...

Hundía sus dedos en él tanto como podía hasta que la mano con la que lo hacía se le comenzó a acalambrar debido a la incomodidad de su posición. Sentía que estaba próximo a venirse pero necesitaba más y ese era el momento en el que maldecía que Victor no estuviera allí para darle exactamente lo que deseaba. Al abrir los ojos, volvió a observar el vídeo y sintió cierta envidia del actor que estaba siendo follado por su pareja con salvajismo.

—¡Mierda! -gimoteó y soltó su pene-

Tomó ese dichoso juguete sexual que tenía justo al lado en la cama y también abrió un preservativo, desde que inició su uso decidió hacerlo de ese modo; le daba pánico pensar que podía contraer algún tipo de infección por más que se encargaba muy bien de cuidar la higiene del mismo. Aún sí no quería correr riesgos. Lo llenó con una generosa cantidad de lubricante y volvió a mirar el vídeo que enfocaba en primer plano el trasero del actor siendo casi brutalmente penetrado y gimiendo como un desaforado.

—Cuando Victor regrese, juro que no le voy a dar respiro -dijo para sí mismo y separaba sus piernas tanto como le era posible y colocaba la punta del dildo justo en su orificio- Me lo voy a follar como nunca antes, solo espero no fracturarle el pene -sonrió de lado para después penetrarse lentamente; en tanto, su cuerpo se tensaba y sentía que iba dilatándose más y más, permitiendo así que el consolador entrara en él más rápido y fácil hasta que lo tuvo en su interior casi por completo-

Tenía ganas de hacerlo así como lo hacía con su albino y lo empezó a mover de adentro para afuera, evitando tocarse el miembro aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo. Pero recordó las veces que Victor se lo impedía mientras lo penetraba, apretando sus muñecas contra la cama para que no se masturbara cada vez que embestía duro y profundo. Al mayor le encantaba ver a Yuri llegar al orgasmo sin que tuviera la necesidad de estimularse.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh... nnnngh... Vitya!!!

Le fue imposible contener sus gritos, importándole poco y nada que los vecinos pudieran escucharlo en ese momento. Jadeaba y temblaba mientras se corría dejando su semen todo regado en las sábanas. Dejó de empujar el dildo y este comenzó a salir solo de su cuerpo, recién allí tomó su pene para quitar los últimos restos de fluidos que quedaban en él. Estaba agitado y completamente traspirado, había tenido un orgasmo muy bueno pero no se sentía contento después de todo.

\---

Yuri se abstuvo de repetir la experiencia, apenas faltaba un día para que su esposo regresara a casa y no pensaba siquiera en masturbarse; quería ponerse en reserva y prepararse para el reencuentro íntimo con Victor.

Se encargó de guardar y limpiar todo rastro que pudiera evidenciar sus travesuras. Le daba vergüenza pensar que el mayor pudiera descubrir lo que andaba haciendo en su ausencia y que se ofendiera, no quería tener problemas de esa índole.

Finalmente, Nikiforov llegó de su viaje cerca del mediodía y fue recibido con cariño por su bello gatito, quien casi tenía la comida a punto para que compartieran juntos. El albino anunció que tomaría un baño antes de almorzar, cosa que dio tiempo al rubio de terminar con los preparativos.

Plisetsky pensó que tomó todos los recaudos necesarios esconder lo que había estado haciendo pero se equivocó. Se le había olvidado quitar la basura del baño y fue en el bote de ahí donde arrojó todos los condones que usó en sus sesiones solitarias de los días anteriores.

Cuando Victor abrió la tapa del bote de basura para tirar algo allí, descubrió lo que había y le llamó la atención que los preservativos no estuvieran atados ni tuvieran fluidos en ellos. Frunció el ceño y claro que pensaba pedir explicaciones a su esposo ni bien saliera de la regadera.

El albino se empezó a sentir nervioso y a llenarse de pánico al pensar que Yuri pudiera serle infiel y trajera a otro hombre durante su ausencia. Pero quiso darle un voto de confianza y no quitar conclusiones apresuradas pero aún así se sentía intranquilo.

Se apresuró en terminar de ducharse y enrolló una toalla a sus caderas para luego salir del baño. Fue hasta la habitación y se puso a hurgar en los cajones del guardarropa, quería encontrar alguna evidencia que tuviera que ver con lo que halló en el basurero del baño.

—No puede ser -susurró- ¡Yuri no puede estar engañándome!

Al levantar unas ropas, encontró que había un par de tiras de condones que él no había comprado. De hecho, no los usaban sino en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Qué es todo esto? -suspiró con fuerza y estaba a punto de comenzar a arder de la rabia cuando continuó revisando los demás cajones-

Segundos después, dio con una misteriosa caja de regalo donde hallaba cierto juguete sexual que Mila había obsequiado a Yuri. Lo revisó y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al ver de qué se trataba aquello.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto, Victor? -preguntó el rubio metiéndose de lleno a la habitación matrimonial-

En cuanto vio a su esposo sosteniendo la caja en cuestión, quedó completamente pálido y no pudo disimular su impresión. Más aún al ver la inusual expresión seria en el rostro de Nikiforov, tragó saliva y sentía que le temblaban las rodillas.

—Victor... -murmuró-

—Lamento haber arruinado la sorpresa, gatito.

—¿¡Uh!? -Yuri solo frunció el ceño, no comprendió nada en absoluto-

—¿Cómo supiste que quería comprar uno de estos? Olvidé borrar el historial de navegación, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?

— _Amazing!_ -expresó el albino sonriendo aún más- ¡Es perfecto! Me daba un poco de vergüenza decírtelo pero siempre tuve curiosidad por experimentar con uno de estos.

—Victor, espera, ¿qué?

—Lo estuviste probando, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo lo de los condones en el baño pero está bien y yo creyendo que me estabas siendo infiel o algo jajajajaja. Disculpa, Yuri, me precipité.

—¿Entonces no te molesta?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me encanta! Es más, quiero que lo uses conmigo hoy mismo -guiñó un ojo-

—¿¡Qué dices!? -el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con eso aunque luego recordó lo que vino haciendo los días anteriores- ¿Prefieres que te meta esa cosa a que lo haga yo?

—Claro que no pero...--

—A la mierda con el almuerzo -respondió Yuri y empezó a desvestirse- Ven aquí, vamos a ver que prefieres después de lo que haré contigo.

—Estoy ansioso por saberlo -replicó el mayor dejando caer alevosamente su toalla al piso para dirigirse a pasos lentos hacia su joven esposo llevando consigo el dildo- Haz conmigo lo que quieras, gatito.

—Tomaré tus palabras al pie de la letra -le arrebató el juguete y empujó al albino sobre la cama, quien cayó sobre su espalda mientras veía con lascivia el bello cuerpo desnudo de su pareja fijando sus ojos en la prominente erección que ya había despertado-

Ambos sabían que lo del almuerzo acabarían comiéndolo a la hora de la cena o quizás mucho más tarde. Ahora estaban hambrientos pero de otra manera y demorarían varias horas en saciarse.

**FIN**


End file.
